To: My Star, From: Your Sun
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: A letter with a poem, from the boys to their girls. NaLu, RoWen, Gruvia, GaLe, and Jerza. Spoilers. Ch. 5: "To: The Titania, From: The Meteor." COMPLETE.
1. To: My Star

_~To: My Star, From: Your Sun~_

_NaLu_

* * *

_**To: My Star, Lucy Heartfilia,**_

_The day we met in that port town_

_Turned my life upside-down_

_You came into my life _

_And I'm grateful for it_

_We became partners, the closest of friends_

_You, me, and Happy-our bonds can only extend_

_Our first mission was to capture that Duke_

_It was so much fun, doing it together with you_

_I heard you call my name as you fell from Phantom Lord's castle_

_Holding you in my arms that short moment_

_Made me feel so pleasant _

_When you cried, and told me you loved our guild_

_I knew that was when I had fallen for you_

_I tried to make you notice_

_Like by giving you a tree_

_Although, I guess it was just too early to make you see_

_That you were going to be mine, Lucy_

_A while later_

_We found ourselves on Tenrou_

_You said you would never leave me_

_And I knew that I would never leave you_

_As the black dragon prepared its attack_

_I held your hand _

_I told you that we would make it back_

_To Fairy Tail, our home_

_This wasn't going to end just yet_

_Time stood still for seven years_

_Your Dad had died_

_Yet there were no tears_

_I wanted to hug you, to heal your broken heart_

_But I settled for words_

_Was that even enough?_

_I decided to do more, to invite you on a quest_

_At first, your landlady said it was a no_

_But it was turned into a yes_

_Three months later_

_We entered the arena, side-by-side_

_Then you were unfairly beaten through everyone's eyes_

_It broke my heart to see you cry_

_So I took your hand again_

_And protected you from the Ravens_

_It happened once more_

_After Naval Battle's end_

_That nasty woman dropped you to the floor_

_Luckily I caught you, my dear friend_

_How dare she? How _**dare **_she?_

_Sabertooth laughed and I felt my heart race_

_I just wanted to jump over there_

_And hit them right in the face_

_Erza stopped me, 'cuz she knew you came first_

_As Gramps set up the new team_

_I knew Sabertooth was in for the worst_

_So when you wake up and read this letter_

_I hope that it will make you will feel better_

_You're my Lucy of Fairy Tail_

_I really do love you_

_And I will not fail to beat them _

_Until they're black and blue_

_**From: Your Sun, Natsu Dragneel**_

_**{By the way, Lucy…isn't the sun just a big star?}**_


	2. To: The Lovely Sky Maiden

**After writing the poem with Natsu and Lucy…I decided to continue by making poems for my other favourite ships. It may not be the same style like how Natsu was actually giving the letter to Lucy.**

**I've also decided to keep the title as it is, to represent the first chapter and so that it won't be hard for people to find.**

**This time it's RoWen! It might be a little short, because RoWen hasn't had their moments yet. Remember, these are MY favourite ships. You don't have to read if you don't want to.**

**Thank you to everyone who favourited, alerted and reviewed this fic so far!**

* * *

_RoWen_

* * *

_**To: The Lovely Sky Maiden,**_

_When you first entered the guild_

_Beauty and all_

_I didn't have a chance_

_Back then, I was still small_

_Never thought for a second_

_That I'd be losing you _

_Along with Natsu-nii and the others_

_I cried for you too_

_Seven years had passed_

_And you were nowhere to be found_

_I was losing hope ridiculously fast_

_Please, just come home now…_

_Then everyone appeared _

_At the guild's front door_

_I was so happy_

_That I cried once more_

_Your time had stopped _

_So you were younger than me_

_It made me laugh_

_How could I be so lucky?_

_Finally I had a chance_

_To get to know you_

_And to love you again_

_I know better_

_Than to wait for the moment_

_I would go to you now_

_Beauty and all_

_Because now I had a chance_

_I could stand up tall_

_At least be my friend_

_And I'll be happy_

_But…_

_You know, Wendy, I waited forever…_

_Could you, maybe…be my lover?_

_**From: The Boy Who Stares At The Sea**_

_**{When you know your answer, you know where to find me}**_


	3. To: My Rain Woman

**Sorry it took a while, guys! Here's the Gruvia poem!**

* * *

_Gruvia_

* * *

_**To: My Rain Woman,**_

_Tears were on your face_

_When you looked up to the sky_

_It was a bright blue_

_Like your beautiful eyes_

_My brain stops working_

_Every time I look at you_

_My heart starts racing_

_Does it happen to you too?_

_I know that you're there_

_Just lurking in the shadows_

_Through alleys and deserts_

_And even in meadows_

_It creeped me out at first_

_Seeing those watchful eyes_

_A far distance apart…_

_That was you and I _

_You tried to make me notice_

_It never really worked_

_I'm actually naturally cold_

_So I'm really sorry_

_That I could never be bold_

_But now I see _

_The good things in you_

_How you're so smart_

_And real pretty too_

_Now I know why Lyon likes you_

_I've thought it through this time_

_I won't let him take what's mine_

_Yeah, I know…that didn't even rhyme_

_If he has punches to throw_

_Then it shall be so_

_If he wants a fight_

_I'll be there_

_To make things right_

_Erza was the one who made me see_

_The better part of me_

_That part was you_

_And it always will be_

_You're my rain_

_I'm your sky_

_I'll read out this poem when you come by_

_You've loved me for the longest_

_But have I loved you back?_

_Forgive me, Juvia_

_For putting up an act_

_I truly love you_

_Even if I don't show it_

_Today you'll be smiling more than you think_

_Because today's the day_

_You see your ring_

_**From: Your Ice Boy**_


	4. To: Blue Bookworm

**Thank you guys so much! I read each and every one of your reviews and I'm glad you like this 'story'! And a shout out to **_**LaNoireChatte**_**! I just love your poetic reviews! **

**So…as some of you had wished, GaLe has arrived! And also, there will be no ElfEver, FreMi (Freed and Mirajane), LaLi or any other pairings besides Jerza. As much as I support those pairings and other pairings as well, I only decided to use my top five. And yes, that means RoWen is in my top five. Got a problem with that? No? Good.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_GaLe_

* * *

_**To: Blue Bookworm,**_

_That one night was all it took_

_To see you in pain_

_To watch as you shook_

_My heart will never be tame_

_It's been so long_

_But I'll always remember_

_The day I hurt you_

_And the day I got better_

_Have you forgiven me for what I've done?_

_I didn't expect you to_

_Even after you had won_

_I protected you from thunder_

_Two times, I believe_

_By then, I think _

_You were warming up to me_

_I became your partner for the S-Class trial_

_We became friends_

_For just a short while_

_But you ran away _

_And the Dark Guild came_

_I decided to fight for you_

_I was no longer the same_

_As dumb it may be_

_Now, I was a Fairy_

_Still, your thoughts_

_Are something I can't fathom_

_I can't believe I'm doing this_

_Writing a poem for you_

_It's so damn mushy_

_But some girls like it_

_Do you like it too?_

_How can you love_

_A beast like me?_

_It's so hard to figure out_

_When I'm blinded by your beauty_

_Maybe I'll never understand_

_How you feel towards me_

_There's so much I wanna say_

_But I can't find my voice_

_That's why I'm giving this to you, shrimp_

_So that I can finally see_

_For now I'll write my final words-_

_I love you, Levy_

_**From: Black Steel**_


	5. To: The Titania

**This is it, guys. The final chapter of **_**To: My Star, From: Your Sun. **_**I just want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favouriting this story. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Here's a special long Jerza chapter for all of you!~**

* * *

_Jerza_

_**To: The Titania,**_

_It all started when we met in that cell_

_I knew you were scared_

_It wasn't that hard to tell_

_You called yourself Erza _

_When I asked for your name_

_I saw your bright hair_

_And Erza Scarlet you became_

_I fell into darkness_

_Hurting my friends, especially you_

_The pain must have been bad_

_But I was hurting too_

_Your sword was drawn towards my face_

_It happened in the same place_

_The Tower of Heaven_

_Where we had been raised_

_I became enraged_

_The tower began to break_

_Natsu was destroying everything_

_What I didn't know was that you were awake_

_You jumped in front of my attack_

_But Simon came and made you step back_

_I killed him, I killed our friend_

_When I saw the look on your face_

_I knew it was my end_

_It was probably too late _

_To rebuild our bonds_

_I've wasted my life _

_On this tower and all_

_In a matter of time, I fell into the ocean_

_Only to wake up with no recollection_

_The only thing I knew was your name_

_I was afraid, who was I anyway?_

_We met once more_

_With tears in your pretty eyes_

_What had I done to you?_

_So much pain and so many lies…_

_I was disgusted with myself_

_In the depths of despair_

_Yet you had reached out to me_

_Like I had done with care_

_We were together again_

_Though it didn't last long_

_I was to be arrested_

_To be taken for my wrongs_

_I accepted my fate_

_And you did too_

_But behind those eyes I saw sadness_

_I hoped for you to start anew_

_In jail was where my memories returned_

_Everyday I thought of you_

_Now there was nothing I could do_

_That's what I thought_

_Before I was saved_

_Bu Ultear and Meredy, who broke my chains_

_We faced each other yet again_

_Years apart, since you stayed the same_

_I still remember the day I gave you your name_

_That memory had stayed, through the ups and downs_

_I doubted myself once more_

_Though you made me come around_

_In the midst of the setting sun_

_We came closer_

_Until our lips touched_

_Then I pushed you away_

_Because we couldn't be together_

_Not in any day_

_It tore me apart to lie to you_

_But like always, I never knew what to do_

_Disguised with a mask,_

_I had an important task_

_To bring honor to the fairies_

_So that they weren't always last_

_I ended up failing my mission_

_To the man who used rocks_

_I was more ashamed_

_Than the one who lost his sock_

_Thereafter, I stayed to the side_

_After all, I wasn't meant to walk in the light_

_I just hope that you can be happy_

_Even if we are apart_

_I raise my hand_

_Like how Makarov was teaching_

_I want you to know that_

_I'll always be watching_

_I love you so much_

_But…there's nothing I can do_

_I wonder, Erza…_

_Do you feel the same way too?_

_**From: The Meteor**_


End file.
